


my name

by almostprimary



Series: name tags [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Everyone Is Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Character(s), Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Sequel, Your Name AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostprimary/pseuds/almostprimary
Summary: Iwaizumi couldn’t tell what portion of his increased heartbeat and flushed cheeks were from unexpected cardio and which part was from the chocolate brown eyes and curly hair right in front of him.Sequel to part one of my Kimi no Na Wa AU!





	my name

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short story if you want a happy ending! if not, do not read! pretend that the other story was the end! thank you!

“You were amazing ‘Kaashi! I was crying by the end of your performance!”

“Bokuto-san you need to quiet down. You’re disturbing the other customers.”  
“Oh shit! Look at the time Akaashi! We’re opening soon! Everyone’s gonna be there. You’ll stay for a bit and have a drink, right? Please?”

The raven-haired man sighed. “Yes, Koutarou.”

“I love you Keiji!”

“Er, yes. Me too.”

Iwaizumi let out a sigh as the colourful pair exited the coffee shop. He locked eyes with the shorter man, presumably Akaashi, who centred his hand under his chin and nodded in apology. Iwaizumi smiled and shook his head. 

There was something very familiar about the pair who waltzed into the coffee shop twenty minutes ago. Iwaizumi couldn’t exactly place why, but it was almost daunting. He felt the urge to call out and talk to them, but he swallowed it quickly as their figures disappeared from his vision. 

Iwaizumi exhaled sharply, surrendering his attempts to catch up on his overflowing email inbox. There were even more distractions here than there were in his usual workspace. (Those distractions could probably be referred to as Bokuto and Akaashi, the intriguing strangers sitting in the corner booth beside Iwaizumi’s table.)

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi found himself outside the train station next, seeing a head of silver hair pass him. “Sugawara?” he called out on instinct.

He was soon looking at warm brown eyes and a bold beauty mark. 

“Iwaizumi-kun? Wow, it’s been forever. How are you?”

“I’ve been better,” Iwaizumi admits, looking to the ground. 

“You work part-time at the Mori art museum, right?” 

“Yeah, I’ve been interviewing at a few places, but nothing seems right.”

Iwaizumi continues his small talk with Sugawara for a while, his schedule has been very flexible recently with his lack of real work or a social life.

“It’s already been five years, hasn’t it.”  
“I’m sorry?” Iwaizumi asked, not understanding the question. 

“Since we went on that crazy trip through the mountains.”

“Oh, yeah.” Iwaizumi frowned. His memories from that portion of his life were foggy, but he didn’t really crave answers about those few months of his senior year of high school.

“Remember Daichi and Tetsuro? We visited their bakery briefly.”

Iwaizumi nodded, even though the names sounded alien to him. 

“They’re in town, we’re going out for drinks later at my friend Bokuto’s club. Do you wanna join us?” Sugawara offered with a smile. 

“Thank you for the offer, but I’ll pass for today.” Iwaizumi rejected politely. “My train will be here soon, I should get going.”  
Sugawara frowned as Iwaizumi walked away from him. “Iwaizumi-kun?” he called out, smiling softly. Iwaizumi didn’t turn his head, either not hearing him or choosing to ignore. “I hope you find happiness,” Sugawara says, more to himself than anyone else.

 

* * *

 

“I’m telling you, Tooru. You guys would be perfect. I even invited him tonight, but he was busy.”

“Trying to set me up with your ex, Suga-chan? Classy.” Oikawa teased, tongue poking through his teeth as he smiled. “Bo-chan, can we get another round of shots?” 

Sugawara wearily eyes the cups of alcohol as they were slid onto the counter in front of them. “We went on one date. Five years ago. Iwaizumi-kun isn’t my ex _anything_.”  
“He’s your ex-co-worker,” Akaashi said nonchalantly from his seat to the left of Oikawa. 

Sugawara rolled his eyes. 

“Anyways, I’m happy how I am. I have a steady job, great supportive friends…” Tooru trailed off, realizing how short his list really was. 

“Who said that we were friends?” Tetsuro cackled, approaching from behind them. He was clinging to a flushed Daichi.

“Don’t worry Oikawa-san, we’re friends,” Hinata, the bartender assured as he assembled an overly sweet looking martini. 

“Chibi-chan! You’re finally here! Now go tell Bo-chan to quit working for a bit and spend time with his friends.” Oikawa said, perking up at the other's presence. 

“Especially his boyfriend,” Akaashi added, words slurring slightly. 

“I know. Bokuto-san is always so proud of everything he does, it’s impossible to tell him no. Especially since nightclub has become one of the most popular in Tokyo.”

Oikawa snickered at the irony of his statement. Hinata was so oblivious about his own similarities to Bokuto.

“No Kageyama tonight?” Sugawara asked with a soft smile. 

Hinata shook his head. “He’s been super stressed about all the wedding plans, I told him to stay home and rest.”  
“I still can’t believe that you’re going to get married,” Oikawa sighed dramatically. 

“Don’t forget about the first ones!” Tetsuro smirked, which earned him a glare from his husband. 

“Or number two,” Akaashi said, fiddling with a silver band on his finger. 

All heads snapped towards him. “No fucking way,” Oikawa breathed. 

“You guys eloped? When?” Sugawara said frantically. 

“Two weeks ago. Paris. After the symphony’s competition.” Akaashi smirked knowingly as his friends erupted with questions. 

“I’m surprised that Bokuto was able to keep it a secret for this long,” Daichi remarked. 

“We should get Akaashi drunk more often.”  
Everyone nodded in agreement.

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi catches a glimpse of red to his right and immediately whips his head around to face a lanky man. Large downturned eyes stared at Iwaizumi questionably.  Iwaizumi let out a sigh and turned around on the train again, realizing the red he spotted was from the man’s red, spiky hair (and not a braided necklace). 

Staring absently out the glass door of the subway, Iwa felt a tug on his heart. Another train passed by his own as Iwaizumi looked up and saw a brown-haired man fiddling with a red braided necklace. They locked eyes for half of a second, but Iwaizumi accidentally blinked and the other man was gone. 

As if he was in some Shoujo manga, Iwaizumi hurried off the train at the next stop and ran as fast as his body would go in whichever direction his heart led him to. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t tell what portion of his increased heartbeat and flushed cheeks was from unexpected cardio and which part was from the chocolate brown eyes and curly hair right in front of him. 

“Hey,” he breathed, unsure of what else to say. 

“Hi,” the stranger said back, tears welling up in his eyes. 

Iwaizumi was already tasting salt before he noticed that he was crying too. 

“Can I ask you your name?” they both said in unison, sniffling and wiping at their eyes. 

“Iwaizu-” Iwaizumi started, but was interrupted. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime. Iwa-chan.  _ My _ Iwa-chan. My name is Oik-”

“Oikawa Tooru. How could I forget, Shittykawa.”  
“I love you, Hajime.” 


End file.
